


Dean Rollins

by Mitchie1320



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchie1320/pseuds/Mitchie1320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so it's been bothering me since EC that Jerry Lawler called Dean, "Dean Rollins" their match, and I had to write this.</p>
<p>Seth & Dean are married, and Jerry screws everything up at EC</p>
<p>Yes, I'm still working on Leave out all the Rest, but my brain just spit this out in the past twenty minutes, so I apologize if it's not very good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Rollins

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote fluff.. I'm impressed with myself ;)   
> I wrote this story in twenty minutes so I apologize for any spelling errors I didn't catch.  
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)

"Dean Rollins, I mean Dean Ambrose" Jerry "The King" Lawler laughed slightly at his mistake during the Rollins/Ambrose WWE World Heavyweight Championship match. The announcers quickly moved on talking about the match and the moves both men were pulling off. However, Jerry knew it wasn't over...

******************************************************************************  
After Elimination Chamber had ended, Jerry was making his way to his car to head back to the hotel when he was stopped by Triple H & Stephanie. "Hey Jerry. We need to talk." Jerry took a step back. "Look guys, it just slipped out. I don't think anyone even noticed. Let's not make a big deal out of it." Stephanie gave him a look. "You better hope and pray that none of those Tumblr girls catch on to what you said. Dean & Seth have told us their not interested in everyone knowing their business yet and we're going to keep it that way!" Jerry nodded and agreed to watch his tongue in the future, while hoping Dean & Seth didn't find out he almost outed their marriage.

*****************************************************************************  
Back in the hotel room, Dean and Seth were celebrating Dean's win. They clinked their beer cans together and Seth grabbed the belt holding it high. "Yeah baby!! Champions all the way!!" Seth's phone went off, and the looked down to see a text from Randy Orton. "What's the asshole want?" Dean frowned. "Oh shit." Seth breathed. "Apparently Jerry called you Dean Rollins during the match tonight." "Goddamn it!" Dean grabbed the phone from Seth, and starting typing angrily. "I'll kill him!" Seth grabbed Dean's phone and called Roman. "I heard" Roman answered his phone, already knowing what they were calling about. "Well, has anyone else noticed?" "Not yet. It looks like it's going to go unnoticed. Most people are freaking out about the DQ win." "Oh thank god. That's all we need." Seth grabbed Dean. "Babe, no one's noticed. We're fine." Dean growled. "I'm still going to kill him." Seth hung up on Roman and grabbed the phone from Dean. "Let's kill him later. Right now, we should celebrate being champions." He pulled Dean closer to him and leaned in for a searing kiss. Dean grinned, and pushed Seth on the bed. "I like that idea."  
***************************************************************************  
A week later, someone had yet to notice Jerry's slip up at Elimination Chamber, so Dean and Seth decided to let it go, after yelling at him of course. However, the next week on Smackdown, while Dean and Seth were wrestling, Dean caught sight of a sign in the crowd waving "Dean Rollins" in rainbow colors. "Shit," Dean thought. Here is comes. The following Monday on Raw, their were three "Dean Rollins" signs. When fans starting chanting "Dean Rollins" during their matches, Jerry addressed the crowd. "it was an honest mistake. I apologize. There was no hidden meaning behind me accidentally calling Dean by the wrong last name." That didn't calm the fans down any. By the time, Money in the Bank arrived every fan was chanting "Dean Rollins" and waving their signs with hearts all over them. Dean & Seth decided to ignore it for the time being.   
***********************************************************************  
After the match at Money in the Bank, where Dean actually won and was officially the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean and Seth were on their way back to their hotel. It was nice night so they decided to walk. They took the back streets that Dean knew so well, as to avoid being caught by a fan. They stopped just a few minutes from the hotel because Seth couldn't wait to kiss his husband any longer. Ten seconds into the kiss, a bright flash made them jump apart. A black car was sitting at the end of the alley they were in and a teenage girl was leaning out of the car with her phone grinning. "Honest mistake my ass." "Shit." Dean and Seth raced after the car but it moved faster than they could. Once back at the hotel, they called Stephanie for damage control. Nothing had been posted yet, but Stephanie assured them she had people keeping a close eye on it, and for them to enjoy their night. Dean wanted to hunt those "stupid kids" down but Seth talked him out it, and persuaded him to enjoy their night.   
**********************************************************************  
They were awakened at 7 am by a sharp rapping at their door. Roman stormed into their room and opened Seth's laptop. "It's out." Dean jumped out of bed, rushing over to where Roman & Seth were. & yep, there is was. Plastered all over Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and many other sights. A clear picture of Seth pressing Dean against an alley walk making out. "Shit. " Seth exclaimed. The phone rang. "Stephanie, how do we fix this?" Dean raged. "Put me on speaker," Vince's voice came through the phone. Dean gave Seth a sheepish look. "What," Seth mouthed. "Vince," Dean mouthed back. Seth took a step back, and groaned. "I'm not sure why this 'marriage' was kept from me, but I don't appreciate it. I'm not on board with any of this but the board of directors and my daughter apparently thinks that this could be good. Stephanie wants the two of you to admit that you're married. For some reason, they think it could do some good. Creative agrees. You do what you want." With that, Vince hung up. Dean and Seth looked at each other, then looked at Roman. Roman just nodded and hugged them both. "I'm looking forward to your announcement on Raw tonight."  
*****************************************************************************  
Dean and Seth arrived at the arena super nervous. Most superstars were looking at them like they had lost their minds, but those few who knew they were married high-fived them or hugged them on their way to the locker rooms. By the time Raw began, they had figured out what to say. When Seth's music started, he was surprised by the cheers coming instead of boos, on his way to the ring he looked around at the signs. "Dean Rollins" and pictures of their kiss were everywhere. Seth took a deep breath. "Two years ago, I met the love of my life. Mind you, I already knew this man, but two years ago is when I realized he was the love of my life. It took months of convincing for him to even go on a date with me, let alone fall in love with me too, but eventually I succeeded. Six months ago, I got down on one knee and asked that beautiful man to marry me. He almost didn't say yes, but thankfully we have a close friend who convinced him that I would never hurt him. Actually, hurt him, mind you. He knew what was coming when I 'betrayed' the Shield. It didn't surprise him at all. We got married last month, and it's been the best month of my life. So, my beautiful husband, will you please come join me?" When Dean exited the ramp, people went crazy. Several fan rushed the ring, and had to be held back by security. Dean waved to the crowd and then pulled Seth into a passionate kiss that had Seth gasping for breath. Dean grabbed the mic from Seth. "Yes, we're married, but I don't care. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go make out with my husband in private." With that, Dean pulled Seth back up the ramp while the crowd went wild. "You know this isn't the end. There's going to be questions and interviews, and people are going to tear us apart, especially religious people." Dean shrugged. "Then bring it on, babe." He pulled their rings from his pocket where they hiding and slid them on their fingers. He interlocked their hands and looked Seth in the eye. "Nothing can come between us, ever again. I love you Seth Ambrose-Rollins." "I love you too, Dean Ambrose-Rollins."


End file.
